


Offending piece of clothing

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Funny, Kid is a fashion disaster, M/M, Poor zombie mostly crings because of this idiot, Tumblr Prompt, but also Wire, he loves to annoy, mostly Law, they all love him dearly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Law are having date-nights, just like tonight, but Kid had decided to pull a prank on the older and also on Wire somehow. They all love this big derp too much.</p><p>"You heard me. Take. It. Off." - KidLaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offending piece of clothing

**"You heard me. Take. It. Off." - KidLaw**

He squinted his eyes at the redhead in front of him. He didn’t even know why this was so upsetting him, but it did and he couldn’t help himself but stare at the younger man. This was just so … hilarious and not really Kid’s style at all. The whole thing wasn’t the punk bitch’s style but still, this was the most ridiculous thing the other had ever pulled.

They were on their date-night. Law, being a well-known surgeon, was always on a tight schedule. Kid, his own boss and owner of a garage, could take a day off now and then when ever he felt like it - most likely when he _don’t_ felt like it at all. Thanks to this their date-nights were mostly well planned and Law liked it that way.

This time it had been Kid’s turn. He had said, he wanted to have dinner and then a movie. So the older didn’t really thought about it, when he had put on his form fitting dark blue jeans, he knew Kid loved to see him in, a white dress shirt and a plain black jacket over it. His normally rather messy and unruly hair was combed and slightly slicked back, because he knew Kid loves to stroke it back like this. 

He went to Kid’s place and was greeted by a rather smug grinning Killer, who had let him enter. And there he was. 

His hair was not spiked up but slicked back, leaving his face free and his gaze fall on the once broken nasal bone. He loved to kiss it, even if he knew that Kid hates that. The formal, black jacket was hugging his bulky frame gently and made him look more heroic than his normal spiked leather jacket. A deep red dress shirt was hiding more of the pale and lightly freckled skin. The black jeans clung to his muscular legs and he loved it. But something felt out of place. His gaze fell on something and he squinted his eyes.

“Take it off.”

“Hello to you too, gorgeous. And… what are you talking about?”

Kid tilted his head, his amber eyes boring into his caramel golden ones. 

“You heard me. Take. It. OFF!”

And with a few steps he was right in front of him and clawed more than really trying to be gentle at the offending fabric there.

“Hey! I like that tie!”

“It looks horrible! Not suiting you at all! If you want to wear a tie: go for black, or even white! But not. FUCKING NEON GREEN!”

Killer and Heat bursted out into hollering laughter, when Law finally freed him from the piece of fabric, which he sent flying directly into the bin next to the fridge. A really, really angry Wire came up to him and hugged him tightly against his wide chest, leaving him breathless.

“At least SOMEONE! has a sense for fashion. Keep him you big oaf.”

Kid was pouting and rolling his eyes at first, but he grinned, wrapping his arms around Law and kissed him deeply. Law was still hissing, till he felt those painted Lips upon his own and he instantly wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss.

“I hate you, you are the worst.”

He mumbled against his now lightly smudged mouth of the taller who just grinned and nuzzled his cheek against his own, with a big dorky grin.

“I love you too.”

And Law just smiled widely himself, hiding this in the other’s shoulder.


End file.
